


Grounded

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu Drabbles [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble, Trust Issues, mind sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: “Do you trust me?”
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Nununununu Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853884
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [days4daisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/gifts).



> For days4daisy, for the prompts 'Ben never turned to the dark side' & 'Poe can't fly anymore because he's sick or injured'. It can also be read as redeemed Kylo :)

“Do you trust me?”

“Frankly?” Poe squints at Ben, “No.”

He lets the other man usher him onto the ship even so; in truth, it doesn’t take much. Five entire days grounded and he’s _itching_ to fly. Too bad his hands are swathed in thick bandages.

_“Perhaps next time you’ll think before you touch,”_ the medics had said, which Poe had felt was completely unjustified – he’d only poked the unfamiliar plant a little! – and, _“You’ll heal soon enough.”_

Any longer and Poe’s going to go out of his mind.

He wedges himself in next to Ben in the cockpit, their knees bumping. The space is so small he would only have to turn his head a little and he could bury his nose in Ben’s hair.

Perhaps he’s already lost his mind.

“I know you’re going to try to correct my flying,” Ben is busy giving Poe a narrow look of his own, “Don’t.”

“I won’t,” Poe pledges as the other man gets them ready for take-off.

He does.

Being in the air again is magnificent all the same.

“I’ve changed my mind!” Poe bursts out after about two minutes of flying.

For a moment he thinks Ben is going to take back the offer. But –

“Fine,” There’s a touch to Poe’s mind that’s far gentler than he expects, like a knock at a door to request permission. He gives it, not without trepidation, and then –

“Okay, this is strange,” Poe is abruptly in _Ben’s_ mind, seeing through his eyes, an impression of his hands like ghosts resting upon Ben’s knuckles. He reaches out experimentally with his thoughts and Ben’s hands respond at his direction, nudging the ship into a roll.

“Okay, this is _fantastic_ ,” Poe shortly edits his opinion too.

He catches Ben concealing a grin as they soar.


End file.
